She's like A Mother To Me, Me x Latias, Revised Edition
by storytraveler2000
Summary: this story is one I wrote in late 2017 for my friend and fellow deviantart artist and writer xRAZErbladexX121301 as tribute to his story "Scarlett The Latias" which is what inspired me to write my story, i highly recommend going and giving his story a read, its very heartwarming, also those who read this are welcome to let me know as to how i did i appreciate the feedback


(As of 11:18 PM Saturday October 13th 2018 This story has been Revised to fix errors, and to clarify  
multiple events which took place with little to no explanation before in the original story.)

Before i start this story, i want it to be known there will be a flashback to explain what happened prior to the story starting, this story will also cover an extremely serious topic due to it mentioning death and the human character trying to commit suicide so if anyone is upset or offended by this please don't take it out on me. Now with that out of the way I would like to thank the artist and writer xRAZErbladexX121301 who's heartwarming story _"Scarlett the Latias"_ inspired me to write this story, because this story would not exist if it wasn't for his story so I thank him greatly and I highly recommend checking him out.

 **A Note From The Author:  
"please don't try to take your own life because there are  
ways to get help and solve the problem because suicide is not the answer and  
unlike the song from M.A.S.H suicide isn't painless and it negatively affects everyone involved."**

 _ **"There is no greater love than the love from a mother, because  
the love from a mother is both the purest and most gentle form of love there is"**_

 _"this is the story of how a very special friend saved my life in one of its most darkest hours"_

I sat alone along a secluded path in the forest just outside of Viridian City with tears streaming down my face, I was alone and deeply depressed because I had found out earlier today that my only parents had been killed in a car crash and since there was no one left in my family to care for me I was now considered an orphan. Even now to this very day I can still remember everything that happened, (flashback begins) _"I was at home watching television and had changed the channel to the weather channel to see what the weather would be like because my parents had told me that when they got home later that day we would all go via boat to one of the secluded coves that was about 3 hours away from Viridian City along the coast so I was waiting anxiously for there return but soon the time for there return came and went and as a result I grew extremely worried because this wasn't like them at all so I tried calling them on my phone but no one answered, then I got the TV remote and changed the channel from the weather channel to the news channel and right after the channels changed I saw a news report showing footage of a car crash just outside viridian city, the car was practically crushed beyond recognition but once I saw the license plate I knew right then whose car it was, it was my parents car, at that moment I just looked on both in shock and in horror because I could never imagine something like this happening to me, I was so horrified that I just screamed and soon after I let my tears of grief fall because since my only parents were dead I was now considered an orphan because the only other relatives I had were my grandparents and they had died 3 years earlier due to natural causes. At this point I was so grief stricken that I was just at a loss for words because I never thought that I would be the only surviving member of my entire family this early in my life and I knew right then that my life as I remembered it was now over and gone forever."_ (flashback ends) As I sat there I thought to myself _"this isn't fair !, why did my parents have to die ?, why am I the only one left ?"_ after that I decided to do the unthinkable, I decided I would commit suicide and just end the suffering right then and there, I then yelled aloud in shear grief and sadness "that does it !, I'd rather die than be taken to an orphanage because no one could replace my parents, no one !, you hear me !, NO ONE !" 

Right after I said that I grabbed a vine that was nearby and began to make a noose, once I had finished it I proceeded to put it around my neck and started to climb the tree that the vine was attached to, then I stood on the highest branch and said what I thought would be the last words I would ever say alive "what good is it to live when there's no one left to love you and care for you" but just before I was about to jump I hesitated because I felt like someone was watching me, so I yelled out "whoever you are or whatever you are please just leave me alone I don't want anyone to see this." with that I let go of the tree, seconds later I felt the noose tighten and the world went black but What I didn't know was that at the time I was being watched, a female latias had been flying over the forest earlier that day and had flown down to take a rest in a clearing that was nearby the path so as a result of her location being so close to where I was she was able to hear me crying so she silently crept up to the bushes on the other side of the path to investigate and when she saw me crying through the leaves she thought to herself "Strange, why is he crying ?" but that thought soon turned to worry when she heard me yell out how I would rather die than live as an orphan but it was when she saw me making the noose, slipping it around my neck, climbing up the tree, and preparing to end my life that she realized what I was about to do and she knew exactly what would happen to me if she didn't act so right at the moment when I let go of the tree latias quickly flew out of the bushes she had been hiding in and caught me on her back then she used her Psychic abilities to cut the noose around my neck away, once she was done she said "it's okay human your safe now" but when I didn't respond latias grew worried at first and feared that she had been to late so she used her psychic powers to see if I was okay and from what she saw she could see that I was okay and that I was just unresponsive so since she didn't want to disturb me she proceeded to fly back to the clearing that she had landed in a few hours earlier, once she was on the ground she proceeded to use her psychic powers to gently lift me off of her back and once I was levitating she laid me against her side so that her feathers and body heat would make me more comfortable, after she had gotten me settled she checked to see if I was breathing and to her relief she could see that I was breathing but before she could check me any further she heard me groan suddenly and at that point she knew her effort to save me had paid off but now a new problem came to her attention, she realized that I had no idea that she had saved me and this worried her because she didn't know how I would react when I came to so she quickly laid her head down to make it as if she was sleeping, hoping that I wouldn't be upset or afraid of her. 

Warmth, that's one of the first things I felt when I came to, at first I thought I was dead but when I groaned from a sudden migraine then I knew that I was alive, the next thing I felt were feathers which was odd because all I remembered before coming to was letting go of the tree that I had intended to hang myself on and then everything going black so at this point I opened my eyes to see what the source of the warmth and the feathers was and what I saw instead both shocked and surprised me, the source of the warmth and the feathers was a Latias, from what I could see it was alive which would explain the warmth I felt and I could also see that I was Laying against its side which would explain the feathers I felt and from what I could see the latias appeared to be sleeping so I moved away from it quietly so that I wouldn't disturb it, once I was far enough I decided to take a better look at it because before this point I had never seen a latias in person, only in books and photographs so this definitely surprised me but before I could look any further I saw the latias raise it's head up and then I realized that it was pretending to sleep and before I could do anything else I saw the latias turn it head so that it faced me and before I knew what was going on I suddenly heard a voice then I realized that it was the latias speaking to me, she said "i don't know what made you to try and end your life but I couldn't bare to just stand by and watch" when I heard latias say this that's when everything clicked, this latias had stopped me from commiting suicide and had saved my life as for why she had saved me I didn't know so I cautiously replied, still stunned by the fact that she had saved me "ho-how did you know I was about to-," she cut me off and replied calmly "I was resting in this clearing after I had been flying around so when I heard you crying I crept over to some bushes across from where you were and I was wondering why you were crying but when I heard you say how you wished to die I became worried and when I saw you try to kill yourself I had to stop you" I replied with more of a question, "why did you stop me ?" what latias said next left me stunned "it's because I want to adopt you" I was left speechless that this latias was wanting to take me in so suddenly and she saw how stunned I was but then I knew why she wanted to adopt me so I turned my head away from her and said to her sadly "That's the reason I tried to kill myself, my human parents died in a car crash earlier today and since I have no living relatives left i'm considered an orphan latias, I don't want to be adopted by another family because it would feel like there replacing my parents, they were just so-so-" before I could even finish and before latias could even reply I just broke down emotionally and it was then that latias fully understood just how traumatized and grief stricken I was so she flew towards me protectively and gently pulled me into a comforting embrace and without saying anything at first she gently wiped one of my tears away, then she looked at me and replied softly and soothingly "i'm so sorry that all of this has happened to you, a human like you doesn't deserve to lose his family" I said to her still upset but letting go of the embrace "it's not your fault latias, I didn't even know my parents had died until I looked at the news earlier today" latias, trying to cheer me up then replied to me calmly and soothingly "come on I was planning on heading to the coast since it's so pretty there at this time of year, would you like to come with me ?" I was surprised by latias's offer and said "you know that's where my parents and I had planned on going to today, how did you know," latias smiled warmly and explained "well, right after you landed on my back I told you that you were safe now but when you didn't respond I used my psychic abilities to see if you were alright, when I saw that you were okay I read a few of your memories to see why you were upset and I saw what you and your parents had planned to do" at this point I was stunned that latias could read my mind and replied "Latias are you saying you read my mind ?" latias cooed playfully and said "yep pretty much" and I replied "oh latias" and proceeded to embrace latias warmly then Latias suddenly blushed as she realized that she hadn't introduced herself and said "you never told me your name, what is it ?" and I replied "my name is Donavon, Donavon Broome" and latias then said "Well it's nice to meet you Donavon" and I then asked latias "Do you have a name latias ?," latias smiled rather affectionately and said "yes its Scarlett, Scarlett is my name" and I replied "Scarlett, that's a beautiful name for such a beautiful and graceful pokemon like yourself" and Scarlett was noticeably very surprised that a human showed that level of kindness towards her and she blushed quite deeply and said slightly shocked "oh we-well thank you d-donavon i-i'm flattered" I just laughed and said "your welcome I try to be a gentleman when I can." 

Soon the conversation between me and Scarlett grew so pleasant that I completely forgot my grief and as a result I said "thank you for saving me Scarlett" Scarlett replied "your welcome donavon" then I said something that even left scarlett shocked "you know scarlett i kind of consider a sort of mother figure at this point" at that moment scarlett was left stunned that I considered her a mother figure and she said still stunned "Donavon do you mean it ?, because I thought you didn't want to be adopted by another family" I just smiled at scarlett, then gently embraced her, and said while releasing from the embrace "yes Scarlett I do mean it, I didn't want a human family adopting me, but I don't mind a pokemon adopting me," scarlett was so overjoyed by the fact that I wanted to be adopted by her that she ran to me, tackled me to the ground, and kissed me on the lips, I didn't expect the kiss but let me tell you I'm sure it was one that only pure motherly love could bring, soon we released from our embrace and I said "didn't you want to go to the coast" Scarlett replied "yes, but-" I turned to look at her and i could see she looked worried so I said "what's wrong scarlett ?" she replied "have you ever flown on a latias before ?" I was surprised by this at first but then I understood why she looked worried, it was because she didn't know if I knew how to ride a latias so I said "well no but there's always a chance to learn right" scarlett replied "that's right and I could give you a basic lesson on how to ride me right quick if you want" I replied "okay that would be a great help, thank you scarlett" she replied "your welcome" and proceeded to use her psychic powers to hover just a bit so that she was off the ground, once she was fully hovering she replied "your welcome, now here climb onto my back and hold onto my wings okay" I replied a bit nervously "okay scarlett i'm trusting you" scarlett replied calmly "it's okay Donavon I won't let anything happen to you" I replied "okay thanks scarlett" she replied "your welcome now hang on" which I did because from what I remember reading about latias's they could fly at up to 150 miles per hour so I knew it would be a very short trip to the coast. 

Soon we reached the coast and once we were at the shore scarlett flew to a very remote cove that was only accessible by water, the cove had high cliffs, the water in the cove was calm and clear enough that you could see the bottom, the beach in the cove was along the back curve of the cove and this is where scarlett landed once she was one the ground I got off of her and almost instantly I recognised the cove "this is the cove that my parents and I were coming to today, it's still as beautiful as I remember it" Scarlett then said something that even I didn't excpect her to say "you know from the way the sun is hitting it makes this so, well, romantic really" and I then turned to look at Scarlett because I was shocked at what she just said but when I did look at her I just stared, she looked beautiful with the sun shining down on her, it's light rays causing her feathers to glisten beautifully, soon she turned and looked at me and said "is something wrong donavon ?" and I said "no, it's just, Scarlett I, love you," scarlett saw the nervous look on my face and the rather hesitant tone in my voice and she just laughed and replied happily "it's okay donavon, I love you two, you don't have to be embarrassed to admit that you love me" I practically blushed which cause scarlett to laugh but I was so overjoyed that I ran to her and practically nuzzled against her chest and she proceeded to return the gesture rather affectionately, soon she and I got so caught up in our affection that we both just fell onto the sand laughing, then I nervously asked her "um Scarlett do you mind if I could, well-," Scarlett just laughed and said "you can lay on top of me donavon I don't mind ," and with that I then gently laid down on her warm, feathered chest and got my head close to hers, so close in fact that we both practically began kissing each other passionately, by this point scarlett and I both knew that we had fallen in love with each other so we both continued hugging, kissing, cuddling, and nuzzling each other in what could be described as a sort of bliss but the hugging, kissing, cuddling, and nuzzling were as far as we took it and we were both happy that nothing had spoiled the moment for us, then I whispered to Scarlett as affectionately as I could "thank you for adopting me Mon Amour" Scarlett was slightly confused by what I meant when I said Mon Amour and asked me "what does Mon Amour mean ?" and I replied "it means my love in french" Scarlett replied "oh, thank you for telling me" I replied "your welcome, Mon Amour" at this point we just laughed and continued snuggling up to one another on the beach until night came, then I told Scarlett "you know, before my parents passed, my mom told me a quote that she had heard from a novel she had read somewhere" Scarlett replied "what was the quote ?," I slowly turned and looked towards the starry night sky and said "the quote goes like this, _"There is no greater love than the love from a mother, because the love from a mother is the purest and most gentle form of love there is"_ once Scarlett heard the quote she was stunned and replied "donavon that quote couldn't be any closer to the truth then now because since I saved you I've practically considered you a son and i'm glad that you consider me to be a mother figure" I replied "your welcome Scarlett you loving, and graceful Latias" Scarlett was so overjoyed by the compliment that she rolled over on top of me playfully and practically licked me till I was soaked and we both just laughed because of how funny we both looked then I heard Scarlett say "oh I would give anything if you were a latios donavon then I could truly be your new mother or if you wanted to, your mate" I replied "same here Scarlett, same here," soon we both cuddled against each other and fell asleep hugging each other close, both awaiting what the next day would bring us. 

The next morning I awoke to find Scarlett already up and moving, at first she didn't notice I was up until she turned towards where we had slept the night before and once she saw that I was awake she smiled warmly at me and said cheerfully "good morning Donavon" I replied "good morning Scarlett" Scarlett then asked me "are you hungry?" I replied "yes I am," Scarlett replied "is there anything you would like?" and I replied "there wouldn't happen to be any salmon nearby in the cove would there ?" Scarlett was surprised that I liked salmon and replied with surprise evident in her voice "wait Donavon, you like salmon ?" and I replied "yes I do like salmon because when my grandmother and I were in Alaska on our last trip together I got some and let me tell you it was some of the best salmon I've ever eaten, mainly because the salmon was wild," scarlett then smiled at me and said "donavon I don't know if I told you this but I like salmon as well I'll see if I can catch us some okay" at first I was confused and replied "what do u mean catch them ?," Scarlett covered her mouth and just giggled while shaking her head and replied "like this" and using her Psychic powers practically lifted two salmon clear out of the water so at this point I was left stunned by the fact that she was able to catch two salmon psychically and proceeded to look towards her direction and replied playfully "scarlett you show off" scarlett just laughed and replied "sorry" I replied "it's okay, here I'll get a fire going so that we can cook the salmon" Scarlett replied "thank you donavon, that would save me a lot of trouble" I replied "your welcome Scarlett." 

Soon I had the fire going and once it died down Scarlett used her psychic powers to move the salmon over to where I was at so that I could get the salmon on the fire, once it was on the fire we both cooked and ate the salmon Scarlett caught, once we were both finished eating, I asked scarlett about what she had said last night referring to what she meant by if I were a latios, I said "hey scarlett" she replied "yes donavon, what is it ?," I replied "is it possible to turn me into a latios ?" Scarlett replied "w-well yes there is a way for you to turn into a latios but I have to to be the one who starts the transformation" I replied "well how do you start it Scarlett ?," Scarlett turned to look at me and walked up to me replying very calmly "like this my love" and before I knew what was happening scarlett then kissed me long and slow and I replied by returning the kiss just as love struck as scarlett was and as we were kissing I felt a strange force enter my body and I realized right away what scarlett was doing, she was giving me latios DNA via a Psychic transfer by kissing me and soon I felt my bodies changes beginning to take place and scarlett then replied "now I must warn you it does hurt" I replied "I'll be okay Scarlett" at this point Scarlett was left amazed that I showed such optimism and was even more amazed that the transformation was actually working at all so she and I both watched in genuine fascination as my body went from a human's to a latios's, the first change I felt was my entire body taking on more of a bird/dragon-like shape which soon gained a more aerodynamic appearance as the changes progressed, once that portion of the transformation finished I then felt the next change take place which was the lower half of my body gaining jet-plane like wings and fin-like feet, once that portion of my body changed I saw my skin take on a more bluish hue with a red triangular marking forming on my chest, despite my changing form I managed to tuck my wings and forelimbs in along the sides of my body horizontally, (I found out later that when I tucked my wings and forelimbs in I could fly faster than a jet), next the changes moved to my arms which gained a white and blue coloration, like my wings and forelimbs I found that my arms could also be tucked into my body, then the upper-half of my body gained a more whitish color which spread up to my neck and once that portion of the transformation ended the changes then moved to my head and I groaned in pain as my head changed its shape from a human's to a latios's and since I was near the water I looked over at my reflection and watched the final changes take place, I saw my ears become more triangular and my face gain a more bluish color with a white oval forming in the middle of it, the last change that happened was my body shrinking down to where I was the size of a young latios and just like that the transformation was finished leaving me a latios in every sense of the word, A few seconds after the transformation finsihed I turned to look at scarlett and replied smiling happily in the process "thank you for doing this mom" when scarlett heard that she turned to look at me and saw that I had indeed turned into a feral latios but I was far younger and far smaller and scarlett just looked on in pure fascination and replied "your welcome," then she smiled at me and cooed lovingly replying joyfully "oh' donavon you look so cute !" and before I knew what happend scarlett then lunged at me and embraced me tightly, not in anger, but in joy and I happily returned the gesture and replied laughing "thanks mom" Scarlett just laughed and replied "oh Donavon i'm really glad that the transformation worked" I looked at scarlett and replied "me to mom, me to," a few seconds later scarlett and I just hugged each other joyfully and I replied while in scarlett's embrace "I love you mom," scarlett cooed playfully at me and replied "I love you to son" and with that scarlett then said "well are you ready to go ?," I replied excitedly "ready to go where mom ?" scarlett then smiled at me warmly and replied "home my son, home" Scarlett looked down at me as we began to levitate and I then said "Scarlett thank you so much for doing this I'm forever in your debt not only because you saved my life but because you brought it light in one of its most darkest hours and you also gave me the greatest gift I could ever ask for" Scarlett then looked at me puzzlingly and said "oh' and what gift might that be ?" I replied while flying into her arms "you gave me a mother who will be able to be love and care for me and that mother is you Scarlett" at this point Scarlett was so touched by what I had just said that she nearly cried tears of joy and before I knew what was happening Scarlett then proceeded to lift me up, brought me to her face and kissed me lovingly, once she finished kissing me she cuddled me lovingly and replied very warmly and calmly "let's go" and with that we both flew out from the cove towards the setting sun of the west, to Venice Italy, and, for me, to both my new life and more importantly my new home. 

The End 

Epilogue: 3 years have passed since Scarlett saved my life and turned me into a young latios, we both now live peacefully in Venice Italy along with my new father, an adult latios named Simon and let me tell you I couldn't have asked for a more inspirational father than Simon, he's wise, funny, friendly, protective, and very loving towards my mom Scarlett and although I may not have wanted to be adopted by a human family I never said I didn't want to be adopted by two of the most loving pokemon I could ever ask for now did I and as for my past I've pretty much forgotten my past life as a human and let me tell you i'm glad that I have because with scarlett and Simon I couldn't be happier and if you were to ask them both the same question they both will agree that they couldn't be happier having me as there son.


End file.
